Off to England
by SweetEyes8
Summary: Eli and Clare get invited to go on a trip to England. There's no telling what will happen when they're alone.
1. Chapter One

**[A/N] This idea came to me in a dream...not. Basically it's about Clare and Eli going on a school trip together. There's no telling what will happen, especially when there's no teacher supervision.**

_Clare's POV_

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Chewing on the eraser of my pencil, I glared at the clock hanging from the wall above my head. The thing was mocking me.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Freaking tock.

"Shut up." I groaned before returning my eyes to the computer screen in front of me. It wasn't like I'd planned to spend over two hours on my History essay. In fact, I thought I'd be done typing up the three page paper in forty five minutes. Bad judgment on my part I guess.

Reluctantly, I let my eyes wander over to my dresser where a framed photo of Eli sat. "It's all your fault." I told it, running my fingers through my hair.

The picture continued smirking, unfazed by my accusation.

Sighing, I leaned back in the chair and linked my hands behind my head. I was supposed to be thinking about how the Civil War impacted American history, not how cute Eli looked when his bangs fell into his eyes.

Continuing to sit quietly for a while, I contemplated on whether I should attempt to continue my essay or come back to it later.

"Screw it." I mumbled, knowing I'd regret my decision either way. Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head, feeling my stiff muscles twitch and shake as they remembered how to function.

Unsure of what else to do, I leisurely made my way downstairs and found my mom in the midst of paying bills at the dining room table. I'd learned from a not so pleasant experience long ago that this was a time when she was best left alone.

Tip toeing softly away in an effort to sneak out of the house, I was just turning the knob of the front door when she caught me.

"Clare where are you going?" she called, without even turning around.

I let my hand fall to my side and hung my head in defeat. "Just going for a walk." I told her, praying she'd let me escape.

"Before you go, there's a letter that came for you. I put it on the coffee table." Still not bothering to turn around, she raised her arm and pointed in the general direction of the living room

"Gee thanks." I mumbled, rolling my eyes before turning and walking away from the door.

She didn't bother to reply.

Dragging myself over to the couch, I took a seat and reached for the lone white envelope resting on the table. I perked up, noticing it was from the school.

_Maybe it's a letter saying Degrassi's going back to normal_. I thought hopefully before carefully ripping it open.

To my surprise, the envelope contained a stapled pile of papers, all of which had my name printed in large bold font in each upper left corner. Scanning it quickly for words like "uniforms" and "metal detectors", I soon realized the packet had absolutely nothing to do with the situation at school.

It was an invitation.

_Dear Clare Diane Edwards,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you are of a select few that have been chosen by the County Education Board to be part of an upcoming trip to England._

_ This European excursion was specifically created for students taking advanced English courses throughout the area. You are one of the thirty students selected to be part of this once in a lifetime experience._

_ The duration of the two week journey will be spent visiting famous museums and historic locations, as well as other significant sights. For example: William Shakespeare's childhood home._

_ The cost of the trip is $850.00; however the majority of the money may be raised by sponsorships and/or donations._

_ More information will be provided to students and their parents on February 11, 2011 at Degrassi High school. Attendance is expected if you wish to be part of the trip._

_ Trip Date: June 19, 2011 - July 2, 2011._

_Sincerely,_

_Carl M. Beale._

I stared at the letter for a few minutes, trying to remember how to breathe. Inhale…and exhale.

"Mom." I called out shakily, trying to contain my excitement, "I know you're busy, but it might be a good idea for you to take a look at this."

"Okay, bring it over honey." She answered, sounding annoyed.

Gliding dizzily back into the dining room, I placed the letter in front of her. Putting my hands on the back of the chair in front of me, I barely managed to keep from falling. This had to be a dream.

Or at least it was, until my mom opened her mouth. She set her lips in a thin line before looking up at me. "I know it says "parents" but would it be okay with you if your father didn't come."

Feeling my face grow warm, I snatched the papers out of her hand and snapped, "Really Mom? I just got invited to go to England for two weeks, and all you can think about is how you don't want to be around Dad? You're the greatest." Biting my lip to keep the hot tears away, I stomped away and grabbed my coat.

"Clare wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Uh huh." I muttered, opening the door. "That's what you always say."

"Clare ju-" Slamming the door, I sighed and watched as a puff of cold air blew from my mouth. I started walking along the sidewalk, drawing my coat tighter around me. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to be walking around in the cold January air, but right now I'd rather freeze than go back home."

Making sure the papers were carefully tucked inside my jacket, I began the twenty five minute walk that would eventually lead me to the only person I wanted to see.

Eli.

"You know I would have come to pick you up. All you had to do was call." Eli scolded, coming over with a mug of hot chocolate while I sat curled up in a blanket on his couch.

I shook my head, taking the cup from him. "I needed to get out of my house right away. Besides I don't want to be a pain."

Eli rolled his eyes dramatically before lifting up the blanket and taking a seat next to me, "So you'd rather get frostbite than take the risk of annoying me. That it so sweet."

"I didn't come here to listen to your sarcasm." I said, snuggling into his side and smiling as he put his arm around my shoulders."

"Oh I see you're just here for the hot chocolate." He joked, stealing my cup and taking a sip.

"Do you ever stop talking?" I teased, giving him a small shove.

He pretended to button his lips and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I practically shook with anticipation, "I got an invitation to go to-"

"England." Eli finished, setting the mug down on the table.

"How did you know that?" I asked and Eli just smirked.

Then it dawned on me. "No way!"I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck, "You're going too?"

He chuckled as he ran his hands up and down my sides, "Did you think I was stupid? Last time I checked, I was one of the top students in our English Class."

I barely heard what he said as I stared into his eyes, my heart pounding as I thought about spending two weeks with my boyfriend in Europe. "Think about how much we'll learn." I mumbled dreamily, my thoughts focused on all of the great English writers.

Eli's green eyes glinted mischievously, "I hope you like to learn." He moved his head to whisper in my ear, "Because there are a lot of things I can teach you."

My teeth started to chatter again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

It was obvious Eli wasn't thinking about the "historically educational" factor of the trip.

This was definitely going to be one unforgettable adventure.

**Good? Bad? Did I make your eyes bleed?**

**Should I continue? Or hit that menacing little delete button.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**[A/N] Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Here's chapter two...the last one before they actually arrive in England. That's where the real fun will begin. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

"This is just like him." I muttered to myself, twisting my body around in every direction in search of the raven haired boy I knew so well. "Where is he?"

I managed to lock eyes with Adam who was sitting next to his overbearing mother on the other side of the crowded room.

"Any sign of Eli?" He mouthed and I shook my head before glancing down at my watch. _Ten minutes until the meeting started..._

Biting my bottom lip, I pulled out my phone and sent a text, somewhat nervous over the answer I would receive.

**You do know the trip meeting is today, right?**

Jumping slightly as the phone buzzed moments later on the table, I snatched it up and quickly read Eli's response.

**Of course, I'm walking into Degrassi right now. Did you seriously think I forgot? That hurts my heart Clare.**

I sighed in relief and smiled, my anxiousness fading away at his sarcastic remark.

**No...okay well maybe. Would it kill you to be on time once in a while? :P**

While I waited for his reply, I glanced up at my parents who were sitting across from me at the small table. Although they were sitting right next to each other, both of them managed to ignore the other entirely. Frowning, I looked back down at the tabletop. If it was this bad now, I didn't even want to think about how they would behave towards each other _after_ the divorce.

Due to the fact that I was completely lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice anyone sneaking up on me until they were right behind my chair

"I'm here." a silky voice whispered in my ear.

Gasping, I quickly turned my head and saw Eli's amused emerald eyes staring straight into mine. "Would it kill you to be on time?" he mocked, in an over exaggerated girly voice.

I crinkled my nose and lightly poked him in the stomach, "I don't sound like that."

He rolled his eyes, "That is exactly what you sound like."

I crossed my arms, "Well at least I don't-"

My reply was cut short by someone clearing their throat. I glanced over at my dad and blushed, having momentarily forgotten that my parents were still there.

"Elijah." My mom said, her voice laced with irritation and disgust.

Gazing up at Eli, I noticed him crossing his arms and opening his mouth to say something smart back. I quickly stood up and shook my head slightly at him, before turning back to my mom and dad. "We're going to go talk to Adam." I announced.

Taking Eli's hand, I led him away before my parents were able to protest. "Let's not give my mom anymore of a reason to hate you, shall we?"

"I was just going to say hello." Eli said, feigning innocence, "Honest."

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time you started an argument with her." I mumbled, dodging a tall blonde haired girl who seemed unaware of the mob of people around her.

"She asked if I was wearing your skinny jeans! There was no way I was going to stand by and let her insult my individual style."

I gave him a little nudge as we reached Adam's table, "Well they are a_ bit _tight."

"You love me in them." Eli teased, before turning his attention to Adam. "What's up dude?"

Adam looked up at us like we were a gift from God. "Mom, why don't you go talk to Clare's parents. They're right over there." He said, pointing in the direction Eli and I had just arrived from.

Mrs. Torres nodded and rose from her seat. Looking over at me, she smiled, "Hello Clare." She then unwillingly let her eyes drift over to the right, where they fell on Eli. She set her mouth in a prim line and walked away, mumbling under her breath about him being a "bad influence on her son."

Eli and I took a seat, neither of us saying a word until Mrs. Torres was completely out of earshot.

Before I could break the silence, Eli beat me to it, "It's great to see that the one thing both of your moms have in common is hating me."

Adam chuckled, "She doesn't _hate_ you. She just thinks you're irresponsible."

Eli lifted a hand up to his heart, "Me irresponsible? How so?"

I kicked him under the table, "Don't even get us started. The list would never end."

He nudged my knee with his, "You're supposed to defend me."

"Too bad." I snickered, sticking my tongue out at him.

Just as I was turning my head away, Eli leaned down and kissed me, opening his mouth to bite my tongue slightly. My face turned bright red as he pulled away, his features arranged in a playful grin.

"I do believe I've warned you about what would happen if you stuck your tongue out at me." He smirked, entertained by my shocked expression.

"Oh my God, I swear you two get worse and worse every day. Just kill me now." Adam groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Eli laughed and I giggled nervously along, watching as middle aged man with a microphone made his way towards the front of the room. Elbowing Eli in his side to make him quiet, I nodded toward the man as he began to speak.

The meeting had officially begun.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming tonight as there are a lot of important details we must discuss regarding the upcoming honors trip to England."

Feeling something tickling my knee, I tried to move my leg, widening my eyes as I felt a hand tighten its grip. Looking at Eli out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small smile twitching at his lips.

Putting my attention back on the speaker, I tried to concentrate on what he was saying as Eli slowly ghosted his fingers up and down my thigh.

"We are hoping that the students already have valid passports as oversees travel without one is otherwise unachievable."

Eli's hand slid closer to my inner thigh and I bit my lip to keep a whimper from escaping my lips.

"The final date we will accept permission forms and money is May thirty first..."

My ears no longer heard the words coming out of his mouth when Eli's fingers drifted dangerously close to my lap. Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I let my hand fall under the table and smacked his arm away.

I heard him groan and whisper, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far."

Taking his hand, I intertwined our fingers together to let him know he was forgiven.

"That concludes the basic information. Folders containing more thorough information, permission forms, and collection envelopes will now be passed around."

"Well looks like I better go find my mom." Adam said, "Try not to do anything too inappropriate while I'm gone." He added before walking away.

"Too late." I muttered as Eli looked away guiltily.

"Speaking of parents, where are Cece and Bullfrog?" I asked, looking around for the iconic pair.

Eli took two folders from a lady giving them out. "Working. They trust me enough to get all the info."

"Oh." I nodded, getting up. "Well I guess I should go give this folder to my parents." I leaned down to give him a quick kiss, "Be right back."

I hadn't even made it halfway across the room before the same oblivious blonde girl from before slammed into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she shrieked as I stumbled backwards, catching myself before I fell.

"It's okay." I said quickly, ready to walk past her but she blocked my path.

"I'm Samantha Norris. I'm a junior at Lakehurst and I am so excited to be going to Europe!"

_I care because?_ Not wanting to be rude, I introduced myself, "Clare Edwards. I'm a sophomore here at Degrassi and I'm looking forward to the trip too. We're going to learn so much."

Samantha widened her brown eyes at me and cackled, "Learning? I'm talking about sneaking out at night. Hopefully with a boy."

Apparently I was the only person thinking about the education part of the trip.

"Oh." was all I said, trying to hint that I wanted to stop talking to her. She didn't pick it up.

"I think that guy right over there is without a doubt the hottest out of all of them here. I wonder what school he goes to. It's not mine because I d_efinitely _would have remembered him."

I warily followed the direction of her eyes and choked on a laugh when I noticed she was staring at Eli.

"Isn't he so sexy?" she said, practically drooling, "Do you think I could get him to sleep with me?"

A mixture of jealousy, anger, and disbelief washed over me all at once. "I don't know, why don't I go ask him?"

She stared at me open mouthed. "You know him?"

"He's my boyfriend." I said curtly, before turning on my heel and making my way back over to Eli.

He noticed me coming and got to his feet, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Without a second thought, I grabbed the front of his black shirt and pulled his lips down to mine, wasting no time as I poked my tongue into his mouth. My mouth curled up into a smile as he tightly wrapped his arms around waist. Snaking my arms up and around his neck, I moved my lips and tongue with his passionately until I needed to pull back and breathe.

"What was that about?" Eli asked, inhaling deeply as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"This random girl Samantha asked me if I thought she could get you to sleep with her so I informed her that you were my boyfriend. I just wanted to make sure I got the point across." I added innocently, watching as she stomped away furiously, nearly knocking over an elderly woman.

"Hm." Eli smirked, "Maybe I should make you angry more often. That kiss was really hot."

I smiled and leaned closer to whisper against his lips. "Glad you liked it. But you're still going to teach me more in England right?"

"Absolutely." he growled before crashing his lips to mine once more.

**I hope I wrote that well enough. I don't want to disappoint anybody.**

**Please Review, I need to know what I'm doing wrong, and I what I'm doing right.**


	3. Chapter Three

**[A/N] Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated anything for nearly three months and I'm sorry. I just never had ANY time. I swear it's like every time I was ready to write more of my stories, something else would pop up! Ughh….anyways, on with the story:**

_Only one more day until I go to England! Twenty four hours until I escape this mad house called home. One thousand four hundred and forty minutes until-_

"Clare, are you sure you have everything you need for your trip?"

Heaving an irritated sigh, I turned around and nodded at my mom. "Yes. For the billionth time yes, I have absolutely every single little thing I need."

My mom however chose to ignore me. "Toothbrush, clothes, cell phone, charger, wallet, tampons, condoms-"

I froze in the midst of zipping up my suitcase "Co-condom. Why would I need them?"

"Well honey, you know I trust you completely, but Eli on the other hand…"

Crossing my arms, I glared at my mother. "You can't be serious! How could you even imply that Eli would do something like that?"

"Clare sweetie, he's a sixteen year old boy. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

"Oh and me?" I shouted. "Do you think I'd actually have sex with him? There's a reason I wear this ring you know. I made a pledge to abstain from sex until marriage and I don't plan on breaking it."

"I know honey. I just want to make sure you're prepared."

Running a hand through my hair, I took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Mom, just drop it okay? I'd really rather you not ruin my trip before I even leave."

My mom pursed her lips but did as I requested and dropped the subject. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She said before turning to leave.

Once she was out of earshot, I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Thank God."

Closing my eyes, I groaned quietly when my phone vibrated on the bedside table. Leaving over, I snatched it up and flipped it open, smiling slightly when I saw it was a message from Eli.

**Twenty four hours until your first lesson. Are you ready?**

Feeling my heart skip a beat, I responded as quickly as I could.

**Can't wait.**

_What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her right?_

England here we come.

**I know it's short. But it's only a filler. I'll be back soon. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**[A/N] Sooo you know how four months ago, I said I'd be back soon?**

**I lied….sorry.**

* * *

_His cool hand was sliding agonizing slow up my stomach and towards my bra while our tongues twisted and curled around each other in a sensual dance._

_Seconds later, I felt his nimble fingers gently close around one of my breasts and I couldn't but moan softly and pull my face away from his._

_Slowly opening my eyes, I found two perfect jade circles staring back at me in confusion. Taking a shaky breath, I smiled shyly at him and bit my lip._

_I was ready. There was no doubt he was the one I was meant to lose my virginity to._

_"Eli." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again._

_"Clare." He muttered back, "Clare." _

"_Clare."_

"Clare, WAKE UP!"

Wrenching my eyes open, I couldn't help but jump at the unexpectedly loud voice in my ear. As I jolted awake, my nose was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of leather.

Blinking a few times, I mumbled sleepily, "Come on Mom, ten more minutes. Then I'll get up?"

A low chuckle rumbled above me and I couldn't help but nestle my head deeper into the leather jacket clad shoulder I was currently situated on.

"Wow, you are _out _of it when you wake up." Eli teased as he curled random strands of my hair around his finger. "If you didn't look so adorable, I'd be extremely ticked off that you confused me for that nutcase mother of yours."

"Mhmm." I murmured closing my eyes to go back to sleep. Plane ride=very sleep Clare.

My pillow started moving around. "Edwards, you have got to get up, we're almost at the hotel." Eli said while poking me in the face.

"What hotel?"

Eli sighed heavily before giving up on extracting me from his body. "The one we're staying in for the next two week. Does "Trip to England" happen to ring a bell?"

Trip? _Educational. Inspirational. Eye opening._

To? _Exhilarating. Two weeks. New experiences._

England? _No parents. Sneaking out late at night. "Lessons" with Eli._

Bolting upright in my seat on the bus, I looked over at Eli with widened eyes as everything came back to me. "Yeah," I said breathlessly, "it does."

Eli smirked. "Good. Because the fun starts tonight.

And so starts the endless swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

_Not even an hour later_

After a quick inspection of the hotel room I'd been assigned to, I took a seat on the edge the bed chosen for me to sleep in and tightly curled my hands into fists. If I didn't, I was certain I would throw something hard and heavy at _that_ side of the room.

Now, I like to say that I'm normally a very cool-headed person. While I may get slightly irritated more often than I should, it takes a lot to actually make me angry.

At this extremely rare point in time, I was majorly PISSED OFF.

That blonde (excuse my language God) _bitch _of a girl from the informational meeting was my roommate. Sarah, Sharon, or whatever the hell was would be the last human I'd see before I went to bed every night for the next couple of weeks.

God, if you aren't busy up there in heaven at this moment could you maybe tell me exactly what I did to deserve this punishment? Kay thanks, talk to you soon.

A sudden movement in the corner my eye caused me to turn my head and I was absolutely appalled by what I was seeing.

_She _was walking towards me. Maybe she was so dumb that if I stayed completely still, she won't see me. Here goes nothing.

"Why are you so stiff?" she asked, coming to a stop right in front of me.

Quickly relaxing my muscles, I raised my head to look at her and shrugged. "No reason. Do you need something?"

Wow, her confused face was not cute at all. "What?" she asked, tilting her head to the right.

I gestured impatiently to where she was standing. "Why did you come over here?"

Five second blank stare before "Oh right! I wanted to come over to introduce myself. My names Samantha Norris, what about you?"

My mouth fell open as I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief. _Note to self: Add bad memory to her list of "amazing" qualities._

This girl is so lucky I was raised with manners. Cue my big and bright smile. "I'm Clare Edwards. I think we might have already met before."

"Now that you mention it, you do kind of look familiar." She tapped her lips with her pointer finger. "But I can't remember where I've seen you before."

I mentally face-palmed, "We talked a little at the trip meeting a few months ago."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh yeah! You're the girl from Degrassi that I accidently bumped into.

I nodded and watched as she put the pieces together.

"We talked a little about the trip and then I saw this really hothothot guy. Then he turned out to be your boyfriend." She giggled like this was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah that's me." At this moment, I was prepared for a multitude of reactions. I was ready for her to whine about me going up and kissing Eli like a possessive girlfriend. She could have ranted endlessly about her plan to steal Eli from me and I wouldn't have even blink. Yet she did the very last thing I'd expected. She pulled me up off the bed and proceeded to both hug me and jump up and down.

"Omygosh, that was like so cute how you went up and kissed him. And you are so pretty! You're eyes are like totally the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. I can't wait to become the most bestest friends ever!"

Awkwardly putting my arms around her, I lightly patted her on the back and looked around for a way to escape her presence. "Yeah, me neither."

_Please oh please let it not be too late change roommates…_

* * *

_After dinner_

It was too late to change roommates. I was officially stuck with Samantha Norris.

This horrible fate was the reason why I decided it was okay for me to mope around outside of the dining area while I waited for Eli.

That is, until I saw Adam walking out alone.

"Hey." I said when he walked over to me, "Where's Eli?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know he was walking with me a minute ago. I thought he left to go find you."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled at Adam. "I'll go find him, you head on up to your room. I'm sure Eli will be up there soon." Unlike me, those two were lucky enough to be roommates. Life is so unfair.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I mumbled as Adam grinned before walking off towards the stairs.

Turning and walking back into the dining area, I glanced around for the raven haired boy I knew so well.

The entire room was empty.

"Eli?" I called softly, walking slowly across the room and out the entryway on the other side. "Where are you?"

Wrapping my arms around myself, I gradually made my way through the deserted hallway. Once I'd reached the corner, I peered around curiously. _Where on Earth could he have gone?_

"Eli? ElijaAHHHHH!" I screamed as someone grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the wall. Failing miserably at stopping my heart from beating at a hundred miles an hour, I raised my head up to glare at the face mere inches from mine. "Not. Funny." I hissed, lifting my hands up to his chest to push him away.

"Maybe not to you." Eli replied, tracing shapes on my face with the tip of his nose, "But I thought it was freaking hilarious."

"So why was scaring me to death so important?" I asked, trying to stay mad and ignore his roaming hands at the same time.

Eli pulled back and shrugged playfully. "I just thought you might want to get started on your "lessons" He took a few steps over and acted like he was about to walk away, "But if you don't want to, I guess we can just-"

"Oh I'm ready." I declared grabbing him by the tie around his neck and pulling him back so we were nose to nose.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with or put you in a position where you don't know what to do."

"So…" I kissed him lightly on the lips before moving my mouth up to his ear to whisper only two words.

"_Teach me."_

* * *

**I'm back….again. Uhmm seeing as it usually takes me months to update. Should I just give up on this story or are there people who really want me to continue it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter:**

_**Lesson ONE**_


End file.
